Gundam Seed Conspiracy
by Turbo Swiss
Summary: Max Crown is a assassin for Zaft, but when Zaft come under new rulership Max become one of Zaft most wanted


1 Pandora's Box

It was supposed to be a good day, the Zaft ship Titan was landing in the neutral country of Orb for the fifth anniversary of the end of the Bloody Valentine War. The only problem for pilot Max Crown was it was also the fourth anniversary of his brother, Jason's, death.

"Four years and I still can't move on." Max said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror in his personal washroom.

"I know people say it's not my fault but, It was me who give that idea," the 24-year-old muttered to himself as he scratched his beard and made sure that his thick brown hair was neat and presentable.

He went back to that memory every day when he had a moment of peace. If that's what you would call it. That day had not been for celebrating, they were doing what they knew best; assassination. A rogue group of coordinators, people who had their DNA modified before birth, were making a bio-weapon code named "Pandora's Box". Max's mobile suit team, lead by his older brother Jason, were given the mission to retrieve it and kill all involved with it.

**Location: Classified**

_"Are you ready little brother?" Jason asked over Max's comm. "If we do a good job, once the mission's done we can hit the clubs, if you know what I mean."_

_ "You do realize your future wife is on the channel." Jason sputtered in surprise at his fiancée's voice. "I'm the only woman who should give you a lap dance."_

_ Max chuckled as he listened to the two tease each other. Turning his attention to his map on the computer, he noticed something._

_ "I found a entrance in to the compound that could give us a advantage." Max said to Jason_

_ "Lead the way." Jason commanded _

_ As the mobile suits entered the grounds, the pilots were unsettled by the quiet that greeted them. Carefully wandering the area, they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of life or activity. _

_ "This place wasn't automated or anything, right?" Zek asked, curious to find out more about the details of their mission. _

_ "When command gave me the dossiers, they indicated that it was manned. That's why we were sent in after all, to eliminate those involved," Jason answered. _

_ No more questions were asked after that bit of information was given. Everyone returned to their tasks as they continued to survey the area. _

_ "Boss, I think I found something!" Conner called out, catching the attention of the other four members of the team. "Come over here, quick!"_

_ The others rushed over swiftly, tuning their equipment to the same frequency as Conner's. Noticing a concealed tunnel, they quickly set to work opening it up. Entering into the compound the team slowly moved around, searching for any signs of their objective. _

_ "What the hell is this?" Zek said loudly over the com, "I thought we were going to have to kill people."_

_ "Someone set us up!" Jason cursed._

_ "No I see why no one's here, look!" Max said as he motioned his suit towards his target point._

_ There in the center of the compound was a giant box the team knew as 'Pandora's Box' and it was starting to open._

_ "That can't be good." Conner said with a gulp_

_ "What the hell?" Elsa questioned, "We were told it wasn't operational."_

_ "Well it is!" Max said with a shout, "If that thing goes off, it will kill millions!"_

_ The box started to glow as the team's instruments goes wild. _

_ "If I can have a minute, we need to put a concrete plan into action," Jason began. "Conner, are any of our machines equipped with radiation gear?"_

_ "No sir," Conner answered. "We were sent on an assassination mission. Not this." _

_ Jason cursed again as he tried to think of what to do. _

_ "Someone could jump in," Max offered solemnly. "I believe that our mobile suits are equipped with a transference feature. It could allow us to stop the weapon."_

_ "Dammit!" Elsa ground out. "Max, that idea is stupid. Committing suicide is quitting and you know it." _

_ "Then what else are we supposed to do? I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas that have any chance of working?" Max bit back, the tenseness of the situation building up on him. _

_ "I know what must be done." Jason said, "Max, your idea is the only one we've got. Elsa, I'm sorry, but this is the only way. Wish me luck."_

_ "Don't be stupid Jason!" Max growled out. "I'm the one who offered." _

_ "You've still got your full life ahead of you brother. Don't throw it away here." _

_ "Dammit Jason, you do too!"_

_ Max shouted as Jason leapt towards the massive container. They had known that 'Pandora's Box' was the codename for the weapon, but never would anyone have imagined that it was just the codename for the weapon's container. Determined to shut it down, Max had been horrified to watch his older brother leapt into its heart. Unable to respond or move, he barely noticed his Mobile Suit being forcibly dragged backwards by Conner and Zek. Elsa was audibly crying over the comm. channel, but she was also moving away as quickly as possible. _

_ To make matters more heart wrenching Jason's comm. was still active as his final screams tore through the silence. Realizing that there was nothing else he could do, a distraught Max moved his Mobile Suit out of his companions' arms and sped away. _

_ "Do you think this will stop the weapon?" Zek questioned nervously as the proceeded through the compound. _

_ "Let's hope so, or we just lost our leader for nothing," Conner responded coldly, his eyes focused straight ahead. _

_ Elsa and Max refused to speak as they navigated their way out of the compound. Jason's demise was going to be hard on all of them, but these two were especially close. _

_ "Elsa, you alright?" Max mumbled as they continued to the exit. _

_ "I don't want to talk about it," she growled out. _

_ "Fine" Max said before the silence returned, his hands gripping the controls for the mech tightly. _

_ "Did you guys all feel that?" Zek asked, his tone belying his panic. _

_ "Feel what?" Elsa bit out harshly. "I didn't feel anything."_

_ A rumble shook the compound, startling the group. _

_ "Was that what you felt?" Max spoke up softly. _

_ "Definitely!" Zek confirmed. "Conner, can you assess what it is?"_

_ Conner gave his confirmation, and stopped his suit. Settling down on the ground, he placed a small device onto the concrete and watched it. _

_ "I think Jason's sacrifice caused the foundations of the compound to break," he said fearfully. "We're only a few miles from the exit, but I'm not sure if we'll make it in time." _

_ Cursing wildly, Elsa turned her attention to Max, "Alright Lieutenant, how do you suggest we get out?" _

_ Max stared worriedly at his team. After the suggestion that got Jason killed, he wasn't sure he could safely lead his team out of the compound. _

_ "Umm," he stuttered out. "Zek, could you scan the roof and see if it's stable enough to blast through? We'll use that to return to the surface and proceed off of the grounds. Conner, ascertain how far the underground portion runs. I need to know whether we have extra time if we make it to the surface or not!" _

_ Two "Aye, Sir!" were heard through the comm. as the two men set to work. Turning his attention to Elsa, Max took a deep breath. _

_ "I'm going to need you to have your flight pack active. The Zaft government won't provide us with any assistance until we're back out at sea. So we're going to need you to give them preemptive warning." _

_ A forced "Aye, Sir!" came from her before Max saw the flight pack start to light up. Taking another few deep breaths, he focused his attention on what he would need to do. _

_ 'Sacrifice yourself if necessary!' he mentally reminded himself. 'It will atone for mistake and help the others to survive. Brother, I'll see you soon!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max blinked his eyes as his memory ran out. After his thoughts of death, he couldn't remember exactly what happened from then on out.

"We survived, I know that," he mumbled out as he finished his self inspection.

"Max, we landed come and get some r & r" A woman's voice burst from the other side of his door.

Max knew that voice came from his best friend May, the person that tried to comfort him after his brother death.

"I'm coming!" Max returned. "Just give me a moment."

Taking one more look in the mirror, he finish shaving and turned to exit the washroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BY Matthew J Croutch

With

Nanashi Wanderer (forgalchelmist )


End file.
